


Patiently awaiting to be disowned

by SoharaDarrean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, M/M, Marauders, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Sirius writes a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoharaDarrean/pseuds/SoharaDarrean
Summary: As Sirius starts a year in a new boarding school, he has to write a letter to his parents, informing them what are the classes he chose to take, and if he can piss them off in the meantime, well that's a bonus !





	Patiently awaiting to be disowned

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I post... I hope it's not too bad ! I figured, that even if it is, at least I can get some feedback and improve the next ones if I do post it !
> 
> Enjoy !

Father, Mother,

I’m so glad you finally decided to get rid of me. I can’t believe you sent me there, this school is actually pretty cool (for a school anyway) and, even if most of the students are really boring and pompous prudes, I did find myself some good mates.

Anyway, classes are still classes and this is still a school…

I chose to take art because I thought people there would be chill. A fool I was ! They are all a bunch of snobs who think they are the next Van Gogh or Picasso. At least I get to play around with paints… You should have seen Severus’ face when I dumped/threw a bunch of them on his face ! That was priceless ! “Severus” What kind of name is that anyway ? I hate him ! He is the greatest prat ever, spouting nonsense about racial supremacy and saying that homosexuals will burn in hell... I’m sure you would love him !

Unfortunately, I also have to bear Snivellius and his greasy hair in Chemistry, the most annoying part being that he is really good at it. I took this class because I thought it’d be fun messing around with dangerous substances and James took it too.

He is my roommate and is a great deal of fun. We’ve already managed to pull a bunch of pranks around the school. He is brilliant so you would absolutely hate him, which I must admit makes him even more likeable.

I took craftsmanship because I thought it could be useful in the making of our marauder’s greatest pranks and I was right !  
We studied the mechanism of a lock first class ! It’s like they want us to break in the kitchens at night to replace all of the sugar with salt.  
The faces at breakfast, when they took a sip of their tea was hilarious ! A delight I tell you !  
The headmaster spat it all on Mss McGonagall who just stared at him with that stern face and disapproving look of her. She is really intimidating and it was fun seeing her glare aiming for someone else for once !

I also chose to take french as it would be a easy class thanks to all that private tuitions you forced me to attend to. Obviously I was right and the teacher, Mss Burbage is always fawning over me, the best student she’s ever had, which was really satisfying at first but is becoming annoying…  
She always picks me as an example and wants me to tutor other students !

I’m also part of the drama class of course ! My natural talent needed to shine, and, indeed, it does.  
I share this class with Lily who is James future wife (well, when she will agree, if she does someday, because for now she hates his guts !)

I also took music so I can learn how to make you insane with an electric guitar, playing at full volume my favourite Sex Pistols’ songs.

The last class I chose is Philosophy because the teacher, Mss Trelawney always looks high. James wanted me to take football instead but I couldn’t be bothered to wake up early every saturday and I don’t see the point in running after a ball, although he managed to convince Peter, my other roommate.  
Which brings me to the reason Philosophy is my favourite subject : My third roommate, and last but not least, Remus, since I get to sit next to him in that class.  
You’d totally despise him because he is not from the “upper class” but yet he is totally perfect. Just like Lily, he got in this school thanks to a scholarship and is prodigious/brilliant in each of the classes he takes. He always come with these witty remarks which actually make me want to pay attention and work in class. He also has this little welch accent that I find really endearing and these scars that make him look punk-rock even if he always wear jumpers. He managed to convince all of the teachers that he is one of the best behaved student when he actually helps James and me to pull some of our pranks and has the best ideas. We never get caught when he causes mischief with us !

Now i regret not taking classes like History or Math because I thought it would be boring… He did take them and I’m sure we would have had fun.

I think I might like “like” him, just like James likes Lily but he doesn’t hate my guts and we are pretty close, unlike James with his unrequited crush. I don’t tell you that just to piss you off (even if that’s a bonus) but because it is true and I really hope I have a chance.

Anyway, tell Regulus it’s always time to flee with me and please don’t change him into a big prat like Snivellius while I’m away.

I hope I will never come back home (James has already offered to take me in and his parents are really loving and accepting compared to other people I know).

 

Patiently awaiting to be disowned.  
Your disgusting son,

 

Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! I will probably make it in a longer, maybe epistolary fic, somehow because I really had fun writting it !


End file.
